1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device for visually representing selected characters on a display screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In any of the conventional display devices known heretofore, it has been customary that characters selected by an operator are visually represented in sequence on a display screen by actuation of keys corresponding to such characters.
Particularly in a display device applied to an electronic desk calculator, an electronic pocket notebook, an automotive telephone equipment or the like, the size of characters to be displayed is previously determined. And the size is so specified that each character is maximally representable on a display screen.
Due to such structure of the conventional display device, there exists a problem that, when characters of a telephone number or the like are to be visually represented, the entire characters are displayed as having the same size regardless of the count of the digits of the telephone number, so that there is some difficulty in seeing the visual representation on the screen.